


From The Journal of Ethan Edwards, Investigative Journalist, San Francisco Chronicle

by MarkJira



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJira/pseuds/MarkJira





	From The Journal of Ethan Edwards, Investigative Journalist, San Francisco Chronicle

I'm not going to pretend I'm the single greatest reporter in the history of the _Chronicle_. Far from it, in fact. But I went to school for journalism, hell, I went to USC! I betrayed my civic pride as a San Franciscan and went to USC to study journalism. And I know a story when I see one. And if I have ever encountered a story worth investigating, it was the story of whatever happened the night of June 28th, 2015, at Pym Technologies, Inc. All that PymTech will confirm is that an insider presentation took place that night, and that Darren Cross, its CEO, went missing. But I managed to get into the abandoned PymTech laboratories on Treasure Island a month after the incident, and what I found was beyond comprehension. The whole complex was just peppered with bullet holes. And normally, when I make such statements, I'd say that there  _appeared_ to be numerous bullet holes, or something to that effect. But bullets are still lodged in the walls, in the lab stations, and casings litter the floor! There was a shootout here. Cross didn't just vanish. Something happened to him, something not pretty.

And I am far from done. There is also the downright inexplicable! First off, the tank. Actually, I could just talk about the tank and leave it at that. Because it appears as though one second there was no tank, just people and lab desks and equipment, and then  _bang_! Tank! An actual, literal tank, that appeared in the facility and drove through the wall of the building onto the front lawn.

The obvious conclusion here is that Cross's reveal, or rollout, or whatever he was doing, went south. Someone got greedy or uppity and things got messy. By "messy", I mean shots were fired. And a tank turned up. And I haven't even covered the little burn marks everywhere, or the downed helicopter, or the witnesses raving about insects. Every single one of them had a story about insects. Some speak of swarms of ants, others talk about a yellowjacket. Never a wasp or a hornet or a bee. Always a yellowjacket.

What the hell could a PymTech insider presentation include that could lead to traumatic experiences with ants and yellowjackets?


End file.
